The Birds and the Bees
by Dark Roz
Summary: Si ados, Kurt et Blaine ont maudit Burt pour vouloir avoir LA conversation, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que c'était encore pire quand on est dans le rôle du père… ni que leur fils aurait 5 ans ce jour-là ! TRADUCTION DE L'OS D'Emily Maddox Future!Klaine


**Hello ! ^^**

Ceci est une **traduction autorisée** de l'OS éponyme d'**Emily Maddox**, dont je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse…

...de l'OS, hein, pas de l'auteure (sois sans crainte Mathilde, tu es la seule).

Vous pouvez retrouver la version originale (en anglais) ici : _**s/7101080/1/**_

_**Dédicace :**_

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée **aux revieweurs de « **_**Pourquoi vous z'êtes amoureeeuuux ? **_**»**, dont les si gentils commentaires et encouragements m'ont énormément touchée. Merci infiniment, ceci est pour vous… ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Birds and the Bees<strong>

_Mason Anderson Hummel surprend ses papas en train de faire quelque chose de vraiment étrange..._

Il semblait qu'à chaque fois que Mason voulait jouer avec son ballon de basket, il était rangé trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, pourtant. Papa Kurt disait toujours qu'avec tous ces ballons traînant dans la maison, il finirait par tomber et se blesser. Généralement, Papa Blaine roulait des yeux à ces moments-là, ce qui plus tard lui vaudrait d'être grondé par son fils. « Je veux pas quelque chose arrive à Papa Kurt », insisterait-il, tendant la balle à son père de ses petites mains d'enfant de cinq ans. « Range-la steuplaît. »

Et donc, rangée était la balle, tout en haut du placard de sa chambre. Mason, qui aimait regarder par la fenêtre avec ses pères, s'émerveillait toujours sur la façon dont les piétons New Yorkais semblaient aussi petits que des fourmis. Aussi il se dit que si sa balle avait des yeux, elle trouverait à son tour que Mason ressemblait à une fourmi depuis le haut du placard. Ça devait être aussi haut que « l'Entire State Building », ou quel que soit le nom de ce truc, car ses papas lui avaient défendu d'essayer de récupérer la balle tout seul.

« Promets-moi que tu demanderas toujours à ton père ou moi de te l'attraper, d'accord Mace ? », lui avait demandé Papa Blaine.

Mason se souvenait de la fois où Papa Kurt lui avait expliqué ce qu'était une promesse et quelle était son importance. C'était quelque chose de sérieux et il n'était jamais censé revenir dessus. C'est pour ça que s'il n'était pas d'accord avec les conditions que cela impliquait, il refusait de promettre quelque chose plutôt que d'essayer de son mieux de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Demander à un de ses papas de lui attraper son ballon de basket lorsqu'il le voulait n'avait pas l'air d'être important, cependant. En réalité ça l'était, car même après avoir lui avoir descendu le ballon, ils restaient toujours avec lui. Ce que Mason préférait c'était quand ses papas jouaient avec lui, donc de la même façon qu'il avait promis de ne jamais toucher aux couteaux pointus de la cuisine ou de parler à des étrangers, il s'était juré de ne jamais tenter de prendre la balle lui-même.

En cet instant, Papa Kurt et Papa Blaine étaient dans leur chambre. Mason n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'ils étaient en train d'y faire, mais ils lui avaient demandé de rester dans sa chambre, promettant de jouer avec lui plus tard. Mason approuvait ce programme, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait joué avec tous les jouets de son coffre, pour se retrouver à court d'occupations. Il était rare qu'il s'ennuie autant, mais au vu de son agitation il décida qu'il avait _besoin _de son ballon de basket.

Bien que ses papas lui aient demandé de les laisser seuls tous les deux un moment, Mason sut qu'ils ne seraient pas en colère contre lui s'il venait les interrompre. Ils ne lui criaient que très rarement dessus, lui ne vivant que pour faire plaisir à ses pères.

Se levant donc de son tapis, Mason lissa sa salopette à carreaux et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. La poignée de leur porte était un peu plus élevée que celle de la sienne, il devait donc se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Étant parvenu à tourner la clenche, il poussa enfin la porte et entra dans la chambre, pour tomber sur la dernière scène à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre.

Papa Blaine avait coincé Papa Kurt, qui était en train de gémir _de douleur_, contre le mur. Tombant sur ses genoux, Blaine enveloppait dans sa bouche le pénis de son mari, qui s'écriait :

« Oh _– Oh mon Dieu_ ! Blaine – Putain_, Blaine_ ! _Oh_… »

Mason les fixait, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Papa Blaine était en train de _blesser_ Papa Kurt ! Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Mason s'écria avec frénésie, au bord des larmes :

« Papa Blaine, _non _! »

Blaine tomba à la renverse, pantelant, et Kurt se tourna vers son fils, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Mason pleurnicha en regardant son père, souhaitant qu'il n'ait pas cet air si effrayé, et surtout que Papa Blaine n'ait pas essayé… essayé de…

« Oh mon Dieu », haleta Kurt, paniqué. « Oh mon Dieu, Mason… »

Blaine pivota pour regarder son fils, qui était au bord des larmes.

« Mace… », commença-t-il, mais les yeux du petit garçon s'élargirent de frayeur à l'instant où Blaine posa les yeux sur lui et il s'enfuit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ni d'où il devait aller. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire était jouer au basketball avec ses pères, mais maintenant que Papa Blaine avait fait du mal à Papa Kurt, il n'était plus sûr de rien. La fille de sa classe de maternelle qui semblait connaître tous les gros mots que ses papas lui avaient interdit de prononcer, et qui était très jolie en rose, lui avait dit que son papa à elle avait l'habitude de battre sa maman, jusqu'au jour où il est parti faire une promenade dont il n'est jamais revenu.

Bien que Mason déteste penser que Papa Blaine puisse faire du mal à Papa Kurt, l'idée qu'un de ses pères le quitte pour toujours était encore pire ! Il les aimait tellement tous les deux – à un tel point qu'à la fête des pères, quand les élèves de sa classe n'avaient le droit de faire qu'une carte pour leur père, Mason s'était affranchi des consignes et en avait tout de même fait deux, parce qu'il avait deux pères et que chacun en méritait une pour lui seul ! Il les avait décorées avec tous les crayons de couleur qu'il avait, ainsi que des autocollants et un message personnalisé où il énumérait toutes les choses cool qui faisaient ensemble, comme le karaoké, les parties de basketball et les soirées où ils restaient éveillés jusque tard pour regarder la télé…

Papa Blaine aimait tellement sa carte qu'il l'avait mise sur le frigo avec les super aimants que Mason avait reçu de Papy Burt pour son quatrième anniversaire. Cela fit réfléchir Mason. Comment Papa Blaine avait-il pu blesser Papa Kurt s'il adorait tant cette carte ? Elle parlait de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient ensemble, en tant que famille, choses qu'il prétendait aimer. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Maintenant, voudrait-il faire du mal à _Mason _aussi ?

Mason trébucha – brusquement, mais en silence – dans la cuisine et, avec l'aide de son tabouret, récupéra le téléphone sur le comptoir. Il était fier de déjà connaître cinq numéros, dont l'un allait s'avérer très utile. Le premier était le numéro de sa maison, le second était le 911, le numéro d'urgence, le troisième celui de Papy Burt et Mamy Carole, le quatrième de Grand-père Hugh et Grand-mère Ann, et enfin celui d'Oncle Finn et Tante Rachel. Il comptait appeler le dernier numéro car son oncle et sa tante n'habitaient qu'à quinze minutes d'ici. Ils seraient chez lui en un rien de temps.

À la septième sonnerie, une voix répondit enfin :

« Allô ? »

« Tonton Finny », dit précipitamment Mason, visiblement bouleversé. « Faut qu'tu viennes tout de suite ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Mace ? », demanda Finn avec inquiétude.

Mason renifla.

« Ou…oui Tonton Finn. Steu…steuplaît dépêche… dépêche-toi. »

« Pourquoi ? », voulut savoir Finn, dont le ton se fit pressant. « Tu vas me dire ce qui ce se passe, gamin ? », finit-il d'une voix paniquée.

« P-papa. Papa… blessé… »

« Quoi ? », fit-il alarmé. « Mason, as-tu appelé la police ? »

« Mason ! », s'écria une autre voix, celle de Papa Kurt.

« Non ! », glapit Mason, terrifié à l'idée que des policiers emmènent Papa Blaine loin de lui, mais voulant raccrocher le téléphone avant d'être pris sur le fait. « Ne fais pas ça, Tonton Finny, viens juste toi steuplaît », murmura-t-il, d'une voix rapide et suppliante.

Il pouvait entendre Finn jurer en arrière-plan, puis plus fort, dans le téléphone, il répondit :

« Je suis là aussi vite que je peux Mace, d'accord ? Juste… ne fais rien. »

Un _clic_ retentit, signalant qu'l avait raccroché. Mason reposa le téléphone à sa place avant de retomber tristement par terre, incapable de concevoir ce qui allait se produire bientôt.

« Mason ! Mason, mon chéri, où es… oh… »

Kurt sourit tristement et se laissa tomber au sol à côté de son fils. Derrière lui se tenait Blaine, qui les surplomba un instant avant de s'assoir à son tour à leurs côtés.

Mason s'agrippa à la chemise de Kurt et regarda dans la direction opposée de l'endroit où se trouvait son autre père.

« Il va pas me faire du mal, si ? », gémit-il.

« Te faire du mal ? », répéta Blaine en partie choqué, mais surtout très chagriné. « Mon cœur, tu crois que je pourrais… que je pourrais te faire du mal ? Mace, mais pourqu… »

« Tu étais en train de faire souffrir Papa ! », couina-t-il, le visage toujours enfoui dans le torse de Kurt.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux.

« Merde… »

« Vocabulaire, Blaine, _vocabulaire… _», le gronda Kurt, les yeux plissés et le regard abattu face à leur fils en larmes.

« …Je veux dire, _mercredi._ Mace… Mason, hé mon cœur, regarde-moi une seconde, d'accord ? »

Mason s'exécuta.

« Je n'étais pas en train de faire du mal à ton Papa, je te le promets. Ces bruits qu'il a fait, ça… ça ne veut pas dire qu'il souffrait, mon cœur. Il était… », Blaine mordit sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant en vain les mots justes. « Euh… tu vois… »

Kurt regarda son mari avec une expression amusée. Mais quand Blaine termina sa phrase, son visage se teinta d'incrédulité.

« Il faisait ces bruits par amusement, Mace. »

« Vraiment, Blaine ? Vraiment ? », demanda Kurt, traçant des cercles dans le dos de son fils. « J'étais là à gémir juste pour me foutre de ta gueule, c'est ça ? »

« Vocabulaire, Kurt, _vocabulaire_ », le gronda Blaine d'une voix espiègle, mais Kurt n'était pas d'humeur à ça.

« Mason, mon chéri, as-tu des questions ? », s'enquit Kurt, installant le garçon sur ses genoux.

Avant que leur fils ait l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, Blaine répondit :

« Des questions ? Kurt, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas par où _commencer _! Il n'a pas _la moindre idée_ de ce que nous étions en train de faire. Il faut le lui expliquer ! »

« Tu l'as déjà _fait_, Blaine. Selon toi, j'étais en train de _gémir pour rien_ », l'enfonça Kurt.

« Bien, je m'excuse d'essayer que notre garçon de cinq ans… reste un garçon de cinq ans ! », riposta Blaine.

« Très bien, débrouille-toi tout seul alors. »

Kurt haussa les épaules, balançant Mason sur son genou.

« Je vais juste rester assis là et garder ma bouche fermée pour ne pas le corrompre. »

Blaine prit une profonde respiration.

« Donc, euh… Mason… est-ce que tu, hum… euh… as des questions ? »

Kurt resta silencieux, mais secoua la tête et leva encore les yeux au ciel.

Mason retint un sanglot, rencontrant le regard de son père.

« Est-ce que tu vas aussi manger mon pénis ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Blaine paniqua, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Kurt rejeta la tête en arrière, frustré.

« Hum… Mason… euh… Papa n'était pas en train de manger mon pénis. »

Il tenta d'expliquer, essayant de trouver quels mots il pouvait utiliser… seulement pour arriver la conclusion qu'aucun mot ne convenait.

« Alors pourquoi ton pénis était dans sa bouche ? », demanda Mason, se calmant lentement depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'en fait, Papa Blaine n'avait fait aucun _mal_ à Papa Kurt.

Kurt déglutit.

« Mon chéri, tu vois… »

« … nous avions des relations sexuelles ! », lâcha Blaine, la tête toujours entre les mains.

Kurt fixa son mari d'un air consterné.

« Blaine, _Blaine _», siffla-t-il, essayant de lui sortir la tête des mains. « Qui voulait que notre fils de cinq ans garde ses cinq ans ? Tu lui dis des choses qui auraient pu être formulées autrement et tu le rends encore plus confus. _Sors !_ »

« Quoi ? », s'écria Blaine, offensé. « Je ne… »

« … tu craques sous la pression, tu ne peux pas rester là pendant que nous avons _la conversation. _»

« Je ne craque pas sous la pression », murmura-t-il sévèrement, bien que toujours paniqué. « Et quand bien même je craquerais, dès qu'il s'agit de mon fils _je suis concerné_. »

Kurt se contenta de secouer la tête une fois de plus.

« C'est ce que tu as dit quand notre mère porteuse a perdu les eaux. Et ensuite, tu as presque planté la voiture dans cette cabine téléphonique… »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Est-ce que vous allez vous séparer, aussi ? », gémit Mason, essuyant rageusement ses yeux rouges et gonflés, ainsi que les larmes qui couraient encore sur ses joues rosies.

« Quoi ? Non mon chéri, absolument pas », s'indigna Kurt, éloignant les cheveux du garçon de ses yeux. « Ton père et moi sommes ensemble depuis le lycée. Je l'aime », dit-il avec ferveur, tendant une main vers son mari souriant, qui la saisit. « Autant que je t'aime, Mason, et ce plus que n'importe quoi sur cette Terre. »

« Nous t'aimons plus que toutes les étoiles dans le ciel, Mace. Plus que toutes les étendues d'eau et… »

« C'est bon, Blaine », chuchota Kurt avec un clin d'œil, le faisant taire.

« Donc, Mason », Kurt en venait aux explications, « quand des parents s'aiment autant que ton père et moi nous aimons, ils veulent être _physiquement proches l'un de l'autre_. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as mis son pénis dans ta bouche ? », demanda Mason à Blaine, qui faillit s'étouffer. « Papa Blaine ? »

Blaine prit une profonde respiration.

« Oui, fiston. C'est pour ça que je, hum… oui. Juste oui. »

« Et tous les parents font ça ? », s'interrogea à haute voix Mason.

« Jésus _Christ _», articula Blaine avant de se mordre la main pour s'empêcher de parler.

« Et bien », fit lentement Kurt, « comme je l'ai dit, Mason, s'ils sont amoureux, ils… et bien, oui. S'ils s'aiment vraiment très fort. »

« Les filles aussi ont un pénis, alors ? »

« Eh bien, Mason », poursuivit Kurt, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, « c'est euh… c'est une bonne question. Blaine ? »

« Humpf ? », répondit-il, essayant de se contenir.

« Tu veux qu'on en finisse, mon cœur ? », ajouta Kurt devant son absence de réponse cohérente.

« Hum… euh… okay, ouais… donc, euh », bégaya-t-il. « Non Mason, les filles n'ont pas de pénis. »

« Alors comment elles font pipi ? », demanda-il avec curiosité.

« Eh bien… elles ont leur propre, euh… truc pour, hum… pour faire pipi », termina Blaine.

Mason comprit et hocha la tête.

« Mais si elles n'ont pas un pénis à mettre dans la bouche de quelqu'un, comment elles font pour avoir des relations sexuelles ? »

« Okay ! », s'exclama Blaine, les yeux écarquillés. « Ça fait assez de questions pour aujourd'hui ! Qui veut dîner ? »

« Blaine », le gronda Kurt, « tu ne peux pas simplement ignorer ses questions. Ce sera encore pire s'il est confus. »

« Mais que sommes-nous censés répondre à _ça_, Kurt ? », soupira-t-il, espérant que son fils n'ait pas entendu.

Le regard de Kurt passa de Mason à Blaine, puis revint sur Mason. « Mon chéri… tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir est que quand deux personnes sont amoureuses, elles veulent être très proches l'une de l'autre. N'est-ce pas logique ? »

« Oui Papa. » Mason hocha la tête.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il s'agisse d'un homme et d'une femme, de deux hommes ou de deux femmes. C'est la même chose, vraiment. Sache juste que j'aime très fort ton Papa. Pas vrai, Papa ? », demanda Kurt à Blaine, qui acquiesça.

« Oui, Papa. Et je t'aime très fort aussi », répondit Blaine en souriant tendrement.

« Tu vois ? », fit Kurt à Mason, l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne. « Rien de grave. C'est comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Maintenant, est-ce que dîner semb… »

Quelqu'un cognant – fortement, frénétiquement et incessamment – à la porte l'interrompit.

« Tu peux t'en occuper ? », demanda Kurt à son mari.

Blaine hocha la tête, se levant, et Kurt fit de même. Mason tira sur le pantalon de son père, qui le regarda en souriant.

« Oui, trésor ? »

« Tu peux m'attraper le ballon de basket, steuplaît ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit-il en tendant son index de telle sorte que Mason put l'entourer de sa main. Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas que Blaine les rejoignit, Finn à sa suite.

« Finn ? », s'étonna Kurt, qui s'arrêta. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Mason intervint « C'est bon Tonton Finny, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir finalement – Papa Blaine n'a pas mangé le pénis de Papa Kurt, ils voulaient juste être phy… physi… »

« Physiquement proches l'un de l'autre », termina maladroitement Blaine, fixant honteusement ses pieds.

Kurt grimaça de gêne.

« Je vois », acquiesça finalement Finn, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Eh bien, quand Mason m'a téléphoné complètement hystérique, j'ai en quelque sorte cru que… »

« …ouais, attends de voir quand tu auras des enfants », rétorqua Kurt, regardant ailleurs. « Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, mon fils et moi allons jouer au basket… »

« Ouais ! », approuva Mason avec enthousiasme, regardant son père comme s'il était un dieu. « Papa est aussi doué que ces joueurs à la télé ! »

« Pas aussi doué que moi, quand même ? », minauda Blaine, à genoux devant son fils de sorte à ce que leurs yeux soient en face.

« Vous êtes doués pareil ! »

Il sourit chaleureusement, entourant de ses bras la tête de son père et l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Je t'aime, Macey boy », répondit Blaine en berçant son fils contre son torse tandis que Kurt saluait son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ? », chuchota Kurt, suffisamment bas pour que seul Finn puisse entendre.

« Juste que tu étais blessé. »

« D'accord », confirma Kurt avec un hochement de tête entendu, ses joues maintenant rouges. « Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait, il a juste… »

« … ouais. » Finn sourit confusément, levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. « Je vois, j'ai pas vraiment envie de, hum… t'imaginer avec… ouais. Je devrais sûrement rentrer, Rachel veut que je prépare le dîner ce soir et j'ai… ben, pas vraiment commencé. »

« Bonne chance avec ça », sourit Kurt, lui tapotant le dos.

Finn l'étreignit pour lui dire au-revoir, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour saluer de la main son neveu et son beau-frère, le premier étant actuellement allongé sur le sol en train de se faire chatouiller par le deuxième.

Kurt se retourna pour vor son fils rire de façon hystérique tandis que Papa Blaine, comme il aimait l'appeler, lui soufflait sur le ventre. Heureusement, Kurt se dirigea vers la chambre de Mason. Il y récupéra le ballon de basket et, quand il fut revenu dans l'entrée, la fit rebondir une fois au sol.

« Vous êtes prêts à essayer de me la prendre ? », demanda Kurt d'un ton plaisantin. Mason bondit sur ses pieds avec enthousiasme, hochant positivement la tête.

Cependant, Blaine leva l'index, signalant qu'il avait besoin d'une minute.

« Quoi ? », articula confusément Kurt, mais sa question resta sans réponse.

« Tu nous attends à la porte d'entrée avec ta balle, d'accord mon chéri ? », demanda Kurt en lui tendant le ballon de basket. Mason y consentit, sortant de la pièce avec son ballon.

Kurt suivit son mari jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Blaine… qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ? »

L'homme prit quelque chose dans un tiroir et après l'avoir refermé, il se tourna brusquement vers son mari pour l'embrasser durement sur les lèvres. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, il brandit fièrement un verrou.

Kurt sourit sournoisement.

« Ce gardien va sur notre porte dès ce soir, histoire que nous puissions reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés sans lui voler le peu d'innocence qu'il lui reste », plaisanta Blaine, se penchant pour un autre baiser.

Les lèvres de Kurt se courbèrent en un sourire contre celles de Blaine, ses mains entourant son cou et ses doigts jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Allez, allez, allez ! », hurla joyeusement Mason depuis la pièce voisine. « On doit jouer avant qu'il fasse noir, papas ! Alors, vous êtes prêts, vous êtes prêts ? »

Blaine mit leur verrou dans sa poche. « Maintenant je lui suis, Mace. »

**Fin**


End file.
